Échange de rôle
by AngelScythe
Summary: Lorsqu'une tentative d'assassinat tourne mal, Karma et Nagisa deviennent un peu bizarre. Est-ce que ça leur donnerait une autre occasion ? [NagisaxKarma]


**_Échange de rôle_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Humour si j'y arrive et si vous l'estimez, Shonen-ai, romance par conséquent, OOC de Karma et Nagisa (quoi qu'il sera expliqué, ne me jetez pas de pierre !)

Couple : Karmagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'illustre Yusei Matsui ! (Moi je le trouve illustre !)

Note : C'est une fic cadeau pour ma Voracity666 chérie ! Sans ça j'écrirais pas de Karmagisa…

* * *

Un livre ouvert sur le visage, sa veste sous sa tête et les manches de sa chemise remontée, Karma somnolait. Il savait que ce n'était pas une excellente place parce qu'il mourrait déjà de chaud mais qu'il était juste à côté du feu sur lequel était posé une casserole. Et dedans ? Des éléments qui dégageaient des odeurs âcres.

Nagisa se tenait à seulement quelques pas, lisant un livre que Manami lui avait offert. Ainsi, il pouvait plancher sur la mixture que la jeune fille était en train de faire mais elle pouvait aussi lui permettre d'augmenter ses notes. En fait, ça l'ennuyait profondément. Il ne savait pas en quoi ça l'aiderait et il n'avait pas du tout envie de lire ses manuels auxquels il ne comprenait presque rien… Mais il n'avait pas su dire « non ».

Il n'y arrivait jamais.

Il tourna une page en songeant aux nombres de fois où il avait mis sa vie en danger pour des gens qui n'étaient même pas des amis. Combien de fois il avait arrêté de faire ce qui lui plaisait pour une demande quelconque. Déjà maintenant… Il était occupé à lire un vieux light novel qu'il aimait, Manami lui avait demandé de l'aide et il s'était retrouvé à chercher des branches, à débusquer les ingrédients et à fixer l'eau bouillir parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il regarda vers Karma et se rapprocha de lui, timidement.

\- Comment Okuda-san t'a convaincu ? Questionna-t-il.

Le rouquin souleva son livre et haussa les épaules.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait essayer de tuer le poulpe, je voulais faire une sieste de toute façon.

Il se redressa et observa le liquide mauve trouble.

\- Elle dit que si on asperge le poulpe avec ça, il mourra.

Karma se pencha sur la marmite qui rependait des odeurs épouvantables. Il s'éloigna légèrement en fronçant le nez.

\- Tu devrais y goûter pour voir ce que ça fait ! Lança-t-il.

Il attrapa la louche de l'autre côté du feu, la plongea dans le liquide et la brandit vers Nagisa. Le petit bleu poussa un glapissement et s'éloigna vivement tel un serpent.

\- Ne m'approche pas avec ça ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Allez Nagisa ! C'est mauve, c'est joli le mauve !

Karma s'approcha, à moitié à genoux. Le plus petit cogna violemment son bras en protestant. Le liquide nauséabond vola en une masse violette visqueuse et gargouillante avant de retomber sur le visage des deux garçons. Nagisa se frotta les joues en tremblant d'effroi et il chercha à tâtons sa bouteille d'eau pour essuyer sa figure. Karma se tendit de tout son être et toussa, les odeurs le frappant violemment. Sa peau se chauffait mais elle ne semblait pas fondre.

Il jeta les filins gluants sur le sol. On aurait presque dit du slim comme dans les mauvais films d'horreurs.

\- Argh… J'espère que ça ne gênera pas Okuda-san…

Nagisa s'aspergea le visage d'eau puis baissa la tête vers Karma qui se lavait la peau avec sa veste. Il baissa le menton et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui revenait, les bras chargés.

\- Oh ? Fit-elle, surprise.

\- Tu tombes bien. Cet idiot m'a mis du produit partout.

\- Désolé, Okuda-san. Marmonna Karma.

Il enfila sa veste.

\- Mais ta potion était mal partie. Fit Nagisa.

Il croisa les bras en fixant le liquide qui continuait de glouglouter. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol et observa le breuvage qui lui fit froncer le nom. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu penses que ça n'ira vraiment pas ? Moi je pense que j'y arriverai ! Koro-sensei dit que je suis douée. Peut-être que si je lui jette dessus…

\- Peut-être que ça peut faire quelque chose à un poulpe mais pas à des Humains. Lui dit Karma en arrangeant ses cheveux. J'y vais.

\- Oui, vas-y. Moi je reste ici.

Nagisa se frotta le visage en soupirant contre Karma. Elle fit surprise de les voir s'éloigner sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui dise de faire attention. Pas qu'elle en aurait eu besoin mais ça lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir. Elle aurait aimé qu'on se soucie un tout petit peu d'elle.

Ça arrivait peu souvent.

µµµ

Nagisa ouvrit la porte de sa maison en libérant un soupir. Il retira ses chaussures pour enfiler ses chaussons lorsqu'il entendit sa mère l'appeler. Il haussa un sourcil et vit la femme arriver. Elle lui offrit son gigantesque sourire mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Pas comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es rentré de l'école mon bébé ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer tout contre elle. Mais il ne réagit pas, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère avec ennui. Il sentit les mains de sa mère se perdre dans ses cheveux puis les couettes retombèrent en longues mèches, cognant doucement ses omoplates. Il la repoussa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon bébé ? Sourit-elle.

Il voyait qu'elle était sur le point de l'engueuler, de lui crier dessus, d'arracher des touffes, de le cogner et tellement d'autres choses qui avaient fait fuir son père quelques années plus tôt.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Grinça-t-il.

Il ne tenait pas à être encore frappé ou malmené. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère le cogne et l'oblige à porter « cette ravissante jupe à petite fleurs » pendant qu'elle l'obligeait à retourner le potager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Nagisa la repoussa violemment et partit dans le salon. Sa mère poussa un cri surpris puis courut vers lui pour l'attraper sur le bas de l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Cette fois, son visage se tordait et il vit la main de sa mère se lever. Il la regarda foncer vers lui et l'évita d'un mouvement fluide, tel un serpent. Il donna un coup sec qui le dégagea et expédia sa mère au sol. Il siffla entre ses dents puis partit vers la cuisine.

\- Nagisa !

Il tourna la tête lorsque sa mère se précipita vers lui. Elle lui fondit dessus comme un oiseau sur une proie puis cogna une première fois. D'habitude, elle évitait son visage parce qu'il était « si mignon et féminin » et aussi pour que personne ne sache ce qu'elle faisait… Mais cette fois, sa rage était différente.

Elle le cogna si violemment que ses ongles entamèrent la joue ronde de Nagisa, laissant une trainée sanguine. Le petit bleu attrapa un couteau et le leva.

Hiromi poussa un hurlement.

\- Tu ne vas pas tuer ta mère ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Où est mon bébé !

Elle le secoua.

Le couteau fondit alors que les yeux du garçon s'écarquillaient de rage. Le sang tomba en gouttes sur le sol alors que la mère hurlait plus fort.

La lame tomba et rebondit sur le sol alors qu'Hiromi la rejoignait, les larmes ravageant ses joues. Elle tremblait, le visage tordu. Le sang glissait le long de la nuque de Nagisa. Un mince et innocent filin qui tombait dans les cheveux bleus.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, maman. Il serait temps que tu te fasses une raison. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une voix, des hanches et un visage de fille que j'en suis une. Tu devais être ravie que j'y ressemble autant. Avec un peu d'effort, un tout petit peu, je pourrais être la fille que tu voulais. Mais je ne le suis pas ! Cracha-t-il.

\- N… Nagisa… Couina-t-elle.

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire. À tout à l'heure. Lança le petit bleu.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo, marchant sciemment sur ses cheveux, et récupéra son goûter avant de partir vers l'étage. Sa mère le suivait du regard, la lèvre tressautant alors qu'elle répétait son nom.

Mais elle ne se leva pas et ne se précipita pas sur lui. Pourtant, elle brûlait de le secouer, de lui demander des explications ou quoi que ce soit du même acabit. Elle était juste figée…

À répéter le nom de ce qui lui était le plus précieux…

µµµ

\- Ça ira, Madame ?

\- Oui, mon petit. Tu es tellement gentil.

La vieille femme lui pinça la joue et le regarda partir en agitant la main. Le garçon partit rapidement vers les portes du métro, passa sa carte et sortit de la partie où les navettes allaient et venaient.

\- C'est pas Akabane ? Dit une voix grave.

\- Si…

C'est alors que deux mastodontes se présentèrent devant le garçon qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande rue menant à Kunugigaoka.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-il, au moins âgé de dix-huit ans, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

\- Non, je suis navré. Mais si vous me le dites, je m'en souviendrais certainement !

\- Motsuhito Tokei. Dit-il.

Il fit encore craquer les articulations.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de la rouste que tu m'as mise ? Et du wasabi que tu m'as fait bouffer ?

\- Ah… J'ai dû faire ça, oui. Reconnut Karma. Désolé pour ça. Ajouta-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ramène-toi. Siffla-t-il. Je vais me battre contre toi et te tuer.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et fit sauter la lame hors de la poignée. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, se penchant vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

\- La ferme ! Tu vas pas me la jouer comme ça !

Tokei attrapa Karma par la nuque et approcha son opinel de lui.

\- Tu ne souris pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, Akabane. Moi, je trouve ça très triste. Alors je vais te faire sourire un peu, hein ? Je te ferai ton petit sourire d'enculé.

Il sourit de plus belle en approchant la lame de Karma.

Son ami surveilla les jambes du rouquin, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'il le fasse violemment tomber.

\- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais bien ne pas me battre. Je vais être en retard à l'école…

Un commentaire qui fut soldé par un énorme rire.

\- Je trouve que tu te moques un peu trop de moi, Akabane.

Il tendit son couteau qui entra à l'intérieur de la bouche du rouquin. Lequel ne bougea pas une seconde.

\- Éloigne ça. Tonna une voix.

Karma tourna l'œil, ne pouvant le faire de son visage au risque de se scarifier lui-même. Il découvrit alors Nagisa qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, un sourcil haussé et l'air plus que désapprobateur.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas se battre avec toi alors fiche-lui la paix.

\- Libre à lui de ne pas se battre avec moi mais s'il ne veut pas, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Karma leva les mains et déglutit difficilement en avalant le peu de sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

\- Je te donne trois secondes pour le relâcher.

Tokei éclata de rire et bougea la lame, tirant un gémissement au rouquin.

\- Je me charge de lui ! Dit l'ami du tyran en s'approchant de Nagisa.

Il l'entendit dire « un » avant de bondir vers lui, de le contourner comme un serpent et de lui presser le cou. Un petit « deux » retentit devant les yeux écarquillés de Tokei alors que le corps de son ami s'effondrait.

Forcément, il y eut des regards qui se tournaient, des cris légers, des voix fortes et inquiètes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une femme.

\- Trois !

Nagisa frappa ses mains devant Tokei qui se figea. Le couteau tomba, libérant quelques perles rouges que la langue de Karma attrapa. Il rit et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi. Merci.

Il battit des paupières deux fois.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

\- J'en avais marre de porter des couettes. Tu viens ?

Karma opina et le suivit. Le bleu s'étonna de ne pas l'entendre se moquer de sa queue basse à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés ou de quoi que ce soit approchant.

D'ailleurs…

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger tout le monde. Puis c'était inutile.

Il tourna la tête vers les personnes qui s'agglutinaient autour des deux petites frappes, soucieux comme jamais.

\- Tu penses ça ?

\- Oui. Toi pas ? Demanda Karma avec une gêne palpable dans la voix.

\- Je pensais que toi, tu ne penserais pas ça. Tu es plus impétueux que ça. Tu saignes. Ajouta-t-il en désignant le coin des lèvres de son ami.

Le rouquin frotta sa bouche.

\- Mince… Toi aussi, tu as l'air un peu bizarre. Confia-t-il.

\- Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Il se tourna vers Karma et serra une des hanses de son sac.

\- Je me taisais toujours… Mais cette fois, j'ose. Dit-il. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps. Dit Nagisa, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je ne pouvais pas te demander mais je m'en sens capable.

\- Ah…

Karma se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est gentil mais… je ne sais pas trop.

Nagisa haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vois. Mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Dit-il. Je les ais depuis un an.

Il regarda son ami qui était tout nerveux. Décidemment… Il agissait bizarrement !

µµµ

Koro-sensei venait de terminer la préparation des tests de tout à l'heure. Il avait un paquet de feuilles, des dizaines de livres, une trousse de fournitures, une boîte de friandises et un verre de milk-shake presque vide. Il sentit une odeur plus que familière et se prépara à un assassinat en règle.

Surtout en provenance de ces odeurs en particuliers.

\- Karma, tu peux sortir. À moins que tu veuilles partager mon milk-shake avec moi ? Lança le poulpe, tout guilleret.

Le rouquin apparut de derrière un arbre et lui offrit un sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'on ne voyait que rarement sur les lèvres de Karma. Un tentacule germa et tapota la tête rousse, en profitant pour rapidement analyser la présence d'armes dangereuses. Mais il n'y en avait pas une seule.

Voilà qui était plus que surprenant en soit !

\- Je suis venu pour vous proposer de vous aider !

\- Toi ? De m'aider ?

\- Oui ! Je sais que vous pourriez ramener ça tout seul mais si je peux être utile.

Koro-sensei était bien surpris mais il devait avouer que si c'était une technique d'assassinat, elle était plutôt intéressante ! Alors il consentit à donner une partie à Karma, surveillant tant le visage que les mains du rouquin. Mais il était définitivement joyeux. Joyeux sans la moindre trace de soif de sang. Aussi douce et caressante qu'elle pouvait être…

µµµ

\- Nagisa ! … Oooh ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Questionna Kayano en trottinant vers lui.

Le garçon lui lança un coup d'œil et fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents en secouant la tête.

\- Bravo. Joli sens de la déduction.

\- C'est dommage, on n'a plus les même couettes ! Lança Kaede en riant.

Les yeux du bleu s'exorbitèrent de rage.

\- J'ai le droit, non ?! Je peux faire ce que je veux !

\- Je… Je ne disais pas l'inverse. Ça… te va bien. Fit nerveusement la jeune fille, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Tu vas bien ?

Intérieurement, elle avait juste envie de le secouer et lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, lui qui était si doux, à toujours dire « oui » à tout. Et là, elle ne lui avait même rien dit qu'il prenait la mouche comme si elle l'avait insulté en lui donnant une baffe… Et elle ne comprenait pas.

Alors, elle se tourna vers Tomohito qui sortait ses affaires en discutant avec Fuwa.

\- Tu as parlé à Nagisa-kun aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Non ! Tu as raison, merci.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir ou simplement le mettre en garde, elle le vit laisser tomber ses affaires, la contourner et se diriger directement vers Nagisa qui s'asseyait.

\- Eyh ! Comment va ?

\- Bien et toi ? Questionna le bleu.

Le cœur de Kayano battait la chamade alors qu'elle observait l'échange, craignait tout de même ce qui pourrait survenir.

\- Bien. On se voit toujours après les cours pour faire des balles ?

\- Des balles ? Répéta Nagisa.

Il prit son revolver anti-professeur dans son cartable et l'observa. Dedans, il y avait des balles roses. Mais il savait pertinemment que Sugino ne parlait pas de ça…

\- Non. Asséna-t-il en levant le visage vers lui. Je suis nul au base-ball et je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser. Dit-il froidement.

\- Ridiculiser ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas très doué au base-ball mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'ennuyais. Tu disais toujours ou…

\- Parce que je suis un idiot ! Comment veux-tu que je te dise « non » ?! Cracha le petit bleu. Tu me regardes avec ses yeux et moi je dis « oui » comme un con ! Mais je déteste le base-ball et j'ai bien mieux à faire que ça. J'ai des lacunes en anglais et j'aimerais les réviser à présent. Aboya-t-il.

Sugino écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Kayano qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Le fana de base-ball revint vers son amie qui était toujours silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Murmura la verte.

Elle se serra sur sa chaise et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle chercha l'avis de Tomohito mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, au moins aussi intrigué qu'elle.

D'autant plus lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur Koro-sensei, directement suivit par Karma qui tenait une liasse de papier. Il les posa sur le bureau en souriant ce qui lui valut une douce caresse tentaculaire avant que le rouquin ne parte vers le fond de la classe sans se dépeindre de son immense et joyeux sourire.

Sosuke ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant le garçon qu'il redoutait tant avoir l'air d'un… d'un bisounours.

µµµ

\- Vous aussi, vous avez remarqué qu'il était bizarre le petit Shiota ? Demanda Irina en rentrant dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Il m'a semblé étrange. Répondit Karasuma Tadaomi. Très agressif pendant le cours de sport. Expliqua-t-il avec ennui.

\- Il m'a presque frappée lorsque je l'ai embrassé en cours parce qu'il avait répondu juste.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? Questionna le professeur de sport.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crains pas ce petit freluquet.

\- C'est un bon assassin. Lui dit Tadaomi.

\- Mais il n'essayait pas de m'assassiner. Plutôt de se débattre. Supposa-t-elle. De s'affirmer. Il voulait juste…

\- … S'imposer. Conclut Karasuma.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le seul à être étrange. Intervint Koro-sensei, reposant ses feuilles de cours.

Les deux autres enseignants tournèrent la tête vers le poulpe qu'ils avaient presque oubliés. Pour une fois qu'il se faisait discret celui-là !

\- C'est exact. Akabane était très réactif en cours, toujours à vouloir donner les réponses ou à aider ses camarades. Dit Irina en portant son doigt à ses lèvres. Il m'a même demandé si je le récompenserai sans être condescendant.

\- Il a aidé les autres dans leurs exercices. Remarqua Karasuma.

\- Et il m'a assisté moi. Sans la moindre envie de meurtre. Et c'est certainement cette dernière chose qui m'embête. Karma a sans cesse redoublé de stratagème pour me tuer. Et c'était ce qui était si fort dans notre relation ! Mais il n'y a plus ça. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que Karma et Nagisa soient devenus étranges en même temps.

\- Ils jouent peut-être un jeu. Dit Tadaomi. Je ne serai pas très surpris venant d'Akabane.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit Irina.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal venant de Nagisa. Compléta finalement Koro-sensei.

Il s'attira des regards des autres enseignants.

\- Nous devons leur poser des questions et découvrir ce qui ne va pas. Je suis très inquit pour les petits. Poursuivit le poulpe.

µµµ

Nagisa laissa tomber la moitié de son sushi et se tourna vers Karma qui sirotait sa brique de lait aux raisins en regardant un point fixe au loin. Le petit bleu se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Karma-kun ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

\- Au sujet de ce matin. Ce que je t'ai dit. J'attends une réponse…

Le temps de Nagisa était plutôt brusque et Karma rougit en détournant le regard.

\- Je sais pas trop…

Il se gratta la joue.

\- C'est brusque. Je sais pas… C'est pas trop pour moi ce genre de truc. Je suis… occupé avec les études.

\- Mais même ! Tu dois tout de même savoir ce que tu penses de moi, non ? On partage les mêmes classes depuis trois ans.

\- Presque trois ans… Chuchota Karma.

\- Presque trois ans ! Cracha Nagisa. Tu dois bien savoir ce que tu penses de moi ? Non ?!

Karma sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non… Murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

Nagisa se redressa et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- J'ai attendu patiemment pendant trois ans ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire si tu m'aimes bien ou pas ! Tu dois le savoir ! Karma !

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il secoua vivement la tête, incapable de lui répondre.

Nagisa le secoua.

\- Tu m'apprécies, non ?

Il se pencha sur lui et lui colla sa bouche contre la sienne, forçant un baiser pour le pousser à répondre à la question.

Au lieu de ça, les joues roses, Karma répondit timidement au baiser.

µµµ

\- Professeur !

Manami poussa timidement la salle des professeurs et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Tadaomi en se redressant.

La jeune fille serra le manuel qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle osa avancer et s'approcha du bureau de Koro-sensei. Lequel repoussa son thé trop sucré pour s'intéresser à la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta-t-il.

\- J'ai fait cette potion pour essayer de vous tuer… Mais je me suis trompée dans les ingrédients.

Elle poussa le manuel vers lui.

\- Ça crée ceci qui peut avoir un effet sur la personnalité des gens. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est grave ? Couina-t-elle. Karma et Nagisa en ont été aspergés.

Le poulpe lança un regard vers ses collègues.

Voilà qui expliquait cela ! Il observa le carnet et, après un long moment, fini par sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Okuda-san. Ce ne sera que temporaire. Parce que c'est comme un médicament. Il faut l'administrer régulièrement pour que ça fasse vraiment effet.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir rassuré. Elle avait craint durant de longues minutes, dès qu'elle avait compris son erreur… Mais si c'était temporaire, tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ignorait même que, au contraire, elle avait aidé ses deux amis. Eux qui avaient pu dépasser leur amitié vu que Nagisa avait eu le courage d'aller plus loin. Et lorsqu'ils redeviendraient eux-mêmes… Est-ce que ça continuerait ?


End file.
